


Star, Hero, and a Hero Doctor's Post

by 50NoriStars



Series: Star Hero Post [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Kink, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50NoriStars/pseuds/50NoriStars
Summary: Welcome to Star Hero Post! A remote wilderness post in the small town of Stars and Bars, Alaska. Here visitors can see the Northern Lights, hike, camp, fish, or engage in a bit of kink strangling with independence obsessed owner Alfred F. Jones. But what is that self proclaimed 'Hero in Chief' to do when newcomer and crush, Arthur Kirkland, suffers residual effects from a traumatic brain injury? Why he calls in a medical hero of course! In the form of disgraced doctor Ludwig Beilschmidt, currently working with his brother Gilbert as a modest paramedic in the hopes of avoiding attention, but failing miserably as the whole town can't help but worship him and want him to take on a permanent doctor's post.





	1. Star. Falling Star.

A mere two days after his arrival in Stars and Bars, Alaska, happy to be discharged Arthur was changing out of his hospital gown and into date night clothes he'd had express shipped from London when unexpectedly… "Huh. That's weird." He exclaimed, as the hospital room lights seemed to shine more brightly than before, and his balance became unsteady when he crossed to a chair. "Why, of all the bloody awful timing.” His head started to throb. “Bloody head injury! Acting up now after all my scans came back negative. Well I won’t allow it. I’m going on this date with Alfred, so help me." He sat down determined to remove a hospital sock only to reach for his right eye instead when that began to sting and his vision turned blurry. "Oh, Lord love me. Something's not right here. Feels...kaleidoscope like." His green eyes flitted around helplessly at the now painfully bright hospital lights and sounds around him, causing his head to swim and his body to crumble forward out of the chair and into… the arms of his date of all people.

"Arthur? Arthur? Can you hear me?" Alfred was quick to drop the bouquet of flowers he'd been carrying to sit on the floor and cradle Arthur in his arms like a child. 

"Yes. Of all the bloomin' embarrassing… and with you dressed sublimely." Arthur winced against a buttery leather jacket he would have loved to snuggle inside while making out with Alfred on their date. 

"Same back at ya, hot cheeks!" Alfred playfully swatted Arthur's bare ass before whipping out his cell phone. "But I think some medical help is in order, now that I totally nailed the superhero part!"

"Erm… sure?" Arthur pursed his lips to keep from laughing at the superhero bit, then bit his lip from pain when the light from Alfred's phone caused his head to swim and his body to loll forward worse than the first time. 

"Arthur? Arthur?" Alfred fretted against Arthur's now trembling back, then shouted a name into the phone Arthur vaguely recalled from the night he hit his head. "Ludwig! Ludwig, come quick. Please help Arthur!"


	2. Hero. Fallen Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Star Hero Post! A remote wilderness post in the small town of Stars and Bars, Alaska. Here visitors can see the Northern Lights, hike, camp, fish, or engage in a bit of kink strangling with independence obsessed owner Alfred F. Jones. But what is that self proclaimed 'Hero in Chief' to do when newcomer and crush, Arthur Kirkland, suffers residual effects from a traumatic brain injury? Why he calls in a medical hero of course! In the form of disgraced doctor Ludwig Beilschmidt, currently working with his brother Gilbert as a modest paramedic in the hopes of avoiding attention, but failing miserably as the whole town can't help but worship him, and want him to take on a permanent doctor's post.

"Wunderbar, Luddy. Your awesome physician's license was reinstated, as you did nothing wrong but insist pussy French actor stop abusing opioids. Now drink." Gilbert clinked his beer stein against Ludwig's embarrassed bowed head when that man refused to raise his stein.

"I did more than insist, Gil. I yelled like drill sergeant and at times restrained pussy from leaving hospital. Some even say I took him prisoner."

"Bah. Only celebrity gossip magazines reported his lies."  


Ludwig's head bowed lower. "Still, I should have known from the start no amount of force could help troublesome coddled prick. And in the end I was the one crushed by his psychological manipulations. But that is Los Angeles for you. So different from here." He looked around the Stars and Bars local tavern and its rugged hard working patrons who were all sad as hell at the prospect of their favorite paramedic going back to Los Angeles.

Gilbert in turn could not help but see all the hang dog faces directed Ludwig's way. "Sheisse!" He slammed his stein on the table. "Ludwig you must stay. Stay and be doctor here, ja? Better yet, be brain specialist! What you studied for all our downtimes. You see all of Stars and Bars wants this." His cackling loud voice carried to make the patrons look hopeful, but this only added to Ludwig's guilt, and the blonde bowed his head lower.

"There is no dummkopf dumb enough to pay specialist rates to doctor so scandalized. Or at least, there shouldn't be." The last was interrupted by a ringtone of the song _Der Komissar,_ which spaced out Ludwig let play for three choruses before he even noticed. In fact the bar patrons led by Gilbert were singing along to the tune by the time he picked up. "Ja, Ludwig here." He blushed in embarrassment at the singing, then his blue eyes grew wide at Alfred's panicked begging that he rescue Arthur. "Ja, sure sure. Of course. Just tell me where you two are. What, the hospital?"__

_ __ _

_ __ _

"The hospital?" Gilbert cackled to the crowd. "Alfred is on date in hospital, giving Arzur tongue endoscopies!"

More patron laughter caused Ludwig to blush harder even as he tried to advise Alfred. "Calm down, Alfred. Bitte. You are in hospital room already, so just press call button. Ah, you did that already. Wunderbar. I'll get off the phone now, as Arzur already has doctor to treat him."

"No Alfred!" Drunk Gilbert grabbed the phone. "Stay on phone and hire Luddy to be Arzur's doctor. Because Luddy is most AWESOME DOCTOR. AWESOME DOCTOR." He waved his arms like an orchestra director as the crowd chanted with him. "AWESOME DOCTOR. Wait, what's that Alfred?" He signaled the crowd to stop, then cackled. "Ah, yes. As you say, Alfred. Ludwig is HERO DOCTOR. HERO DOCTOR." More Gilbert hand waving and crowd chanting ensued at that, until Ludwig had no choice but to comply with the crowd and accept Alfred's panicked demands he answer a hero's call.


	3. A Hero Doctor's Post

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Star Hero Post! A remote wilderness post in the small town of Stars and Bars, Alaska. Here visitors can see the Northern Lights, hike, camp, fish, or engage in a bit of kink strangling with independence obsessed owner Alfred F. Jones. But what is that self proclaimed 'Hero in Chief' to do when newcomer and crush, Arthur Kirkland, suffers residual effects from a traumatic brain injury? Why he calls in a medical hero of course! In the form of disgraced doctor Ludwig Beilschmidt, currently working with his brother Gilbert as a modest paramedic in the hopes of avoiding attention, but failing miserably as the whole town can't help but worship him and want him to take on a permanent doctor's post.

“Is it? Is that? Dr Beilschmidt attending here?” Hopeful looks and murmurings abounded among the hospital staff at Stars and Bars General Hospital the moment Ludwig stepped inside wearing tidy street clothes instead of blood and sick soiled paramedic attire. Then when Senior Doctor on staff Dr. Carriedo rushed up to greet Ludwig with a loaner physician lab coat to slip into, hope was quickly replaced by ecstatic fist pumps. “Yessss! Yesssss! Finally!” 

“Senor, you are much respected.” Dr. Carriedo commented as the two walked down numerous hallways past hooting gleeful staff members. Bewildered Ludwig merely grunted and blushed over and over again inside his starchy white collar, until his escort added. “But this will not be the case with the...ah...orderly I assigned to monitor your patient I fear.”

The apologetic catch Ludwig heard caused him to stop blushing and arch a curious eyebrow. “Oh?” 

Dr. Carriedo frowned the frown of an exasperated yet affectionate parent, and wrung his hands “As I told you over the phone, the hospital is currently in the grips of a meningitis outbreak, with every room spoken for and our most experienced staff working those cases. In contrast, your client's CT scans and MRI all tested negative for brain abnormalities, so..."

"Never say you discharged him?" Ludwig paled.

"No, no ese Senor. Mr. Kirkland simply would have joined our low priority patients lining the halls, with shall we say, lesser staff attending him." He pointed down a brightly lit hall filled with patients, where one tiny cheerful orderly flitted from bed to bed gabbing incessantly about pasta to the point patients covered their ears with pillows. Ludwig flinched at the sight, and wished he had pillows to cover his ears, but Doctor Carriedo assured him. "But of course Mr. Kirkland is too much of a seizure risk to be exposed to pasta talk stimuli. So I took it upon myself to place him in my own on-call rest area."

_ _Ludwig sighed relief and nodded gratefully. "Jawohl. Thank you." But then Dr Carriedo wrung his hands and frowned some more. "What? Is the room not quiet enough?"_ _

_ _"The room…" Dr. Carriedo winced. "...the room is quiet enough, with blackout curtains. However, the orderly, as I started to mention before…" He paused to cover his face with both hands for a second, steepled his fingers and seemed to mouth a Spanish prayer as if in church, then signaled Ludwig follow him down a narrower, darker hall where the most ludicrous sight imaginable greeted them. _ _

_ _FUCK, was the word angrily scrawled in huge letters across a roll of exam table paper which had been used to bind and gag a nearly identical darker haired version of the cheery orderly in the hall, complete with side curl sticking out his head. “Mmmmf. Mmmmmf.” The orderly’s face was as red as a tomato as he fought against his paper restraints, yet he still managed to shook a box containing, of all things, a tomato plant. __

** **** **

** **** **

_ _Dr. Carriedo rushed over immediately. “Dios Mio, Romano! Didn’t I tell you to move your plant into my office and only peek in on the patient.” After some effort the exam paper roll restraint was removed, and once free Romano started punching Dr. Carriedo ineffectually like a child._ _

_ _“It'sa all your fault I was tied up, jerk bastard! You put Alfred inna my plant room to call me curl freak and turn off tomato plant heat lamp!” _ _

_ _"Of course he turned off the lamp to keep his friend from having seizures, nuisance Romano!” _ _

_ _“But it'sa MY plant room, and my tomatoes will freeze without the lamp. It'sa so cold in Alaska. Like a snowman’s balls, eh.”_ _

_ _“Romano! You insult Dr. Beilschmidt's and my home.” _ _

_ _“Who cares? You canna both suck snowmen balls, you like it here so much.” _ _

_ _"Uh hmm!" Ludwig interrupted the loud exchange, and focused concerned blue eyes on the on-call room just behind Romano. _ _

_ _At that Dr Carriedo made apologetic gestures while Romano made obscene ones. "Of course, of course Dr. Beilschmidt. Your patient is just through here." _ _

_ _Ludwig was relieved to be ushered inside even as he heard Romano spew more insults. "Some patient, to have dick hair bastard for boyfriend! You hear me, Alfred? Your hair stands up like dick. And not a big dick either, puny dick hair bastard!"_ _

_ _"Shhh. Nuisance Romano. Shhh." Dr. Carriedo whispered the last as he dragged Romano into his office across the hall and shut the door. _ _

_ _Ludwig in turn shut his door and waited for his eyes to adjust to total darkness as scared Alfred called out to him. _ _

_ _"Ludwig. Ludwig. It's bad. Arthur keeps shaking, and the curl freak caused him pain with that fucking heat lamp." _ _

_ _"Is Arzur in pain now?" Ludwig felt his way to a couch where Arthur lay shaking and Alfred lay holding him. _ _

_ _"Well Dr. Carriedo gave him a shot to manage his pain, but he’s still shaking in his sleep and complaining of hamburgers on his head. Why?" Alfred fretted by repeatedly kissing Arthur's forehead to make the patient fidget in his sleep. _ _

_ _"Hamburger...hamburger…sod off hamburger wanker…" _ _

_ _Ludwig frowned at Arthur's uncoordinated attempts to dislodge his dream hamburger, but smiled when Alfred's strong burger breath reached his nose. "Alfred. Arzur dreams of hamburgers because of your burger breath kisses, ja? So his mind is still sharp, and his sense of smell intact."_ _

_ _"Really? That's good?"_ _

_ _"Ja, it's good. But his lack of coordination and extreme sensitivity to stimuli is troublesome. We must continue to monitor him closely. But as his scans came back negative, it would be best to transport him away from this hospital that can do nothing for him and is filled with lights and noises.” _ _

_ _“AND heat lamp obsessed curl freaks!” Alfred rage whispered in agreement. _ _

_ _Ludwig pulled out his phone to call for Gilbert and their ambulance, then thought better of it as his cackling brother was as capable of posing a seizure risk as Romano. “To my car, Alfred.” He decided, then went out in the hall in search of blankets to wrap Arthur in. Luckily the cheerful orderly who was practically Romano’s twin was quick to run up and fetch all the blankets, medical records, and discharge papers Ludwig asked for, though annoyingly. _ _

_ _“Vay. I know you! You helped me onto the ambulance at the Touch-a-Truck fair last month, and let me sleep in your sausages and cheeses tent.” _ _

_ _“Gilbert and I did not let you sleep there, dummkopf! You just kept appearing ” _ _

_ _“Well the sausages tasted so buono, I kept eating and falling asleep.”_ _

_ _“Hmmph.” Ludwig glanced down at the younger man’s face which looked far too refreshed to belong to a hospital orderly. “Something tells me this is usual state for you.” _ _

_ _“Vay? You have seen my pasta cooker in Romano’s plant room?” _ _

_ _“Romano’s plant room..? That is a doctor’s on-call room! For overworked doctors to rest, not overfed, over rested idlers to make pasta and play at gardening. Now find me a back door that won’t set off an alarm and turn off all the hall lights leading to it.” _ _

_ _“Right away, Doctor Beilschmidt.” The nuisance orderly did manage to guide Ludwig, Alfred, and a blanket wrapped Arthur, whom Alfred carried, through darkened hallways and out a side door without incident. Though his fangirl sighs grated. “Aw! The patient gets cuddles because cuddles are medicinali!” _ _

_ _“Shut up!” Ludwig whisper ordered, then groaned when the nuisance followed him to the passenger side of his car after Alfred and Arthur were settled in back. _ _

_ _“Please Doctor Beilshmidt, can I work for you? Because I was just fired from here.” _ _

_ _“Naturalich you were fired, idler.” _ _

_ _“Aw, but I didn’t mean to start a pasta fire, sleep through a measles outbreak, spill an entire tray of lab specimens, overturn a catering cart…” _ _

_ _“Stop speaking already, Katastrophe! I have a patient to transport.” _ _

_ _“Si, but about that. Who will watch your patient when you go on ambulance calls?” _ _

_ _“Alfred, of course.” _ _

_ _“But I know this man lives and works around airplanes, which are loud are not medicinali like his cuddles.” _ _

_ _“Shut up about the cuddles!” Ludwig ordered, but had to admit the pest was correct. In addition, Ludwig’s own flat above an ambulance garage was as clamorous as Alfred's port, especially because he shared it with Gilbert. “Verdammt. Where am I to take Arzur?” He groaned. _ _

_ _“I know, I know. He can stay with me at Dr. Edelstein’s house while Dr. Edelstein is away on a world music tour. It is molto tranquillo there, and I will promise to be quiet and not break so many dishes, or bump into pianos quite so often.”_ _

_ _“You will do none of those things EVER if you watch Arzur, dummkopf!_ _

_ _“So I’ve got the job?” _ _

_ _Ludwig covered his face with his hands for a moment to think, then looked down when a soft knock on a backseat window revealed Alfred’s hopeful face and a thumbs up sign. “Fine. You’re hired, and I will appeal to Dr. Edelstein myself for permission.” _ _

_ _“Fantastico! Grazie!" He made to run back to the hospital. "I’ll get my pasta maker as it is also medicinali!” _ _

_ _“The hell you will, Firestarter!" Ludwig stopped him. "You will get in car now as you know directions and have house key.”_ _

_ _“Good, because I don’t have a car anyway.” _ _

_ _“Of course you don’t, idler.” _ _

_ _The pest got in, then botched clicking his seat belt over and over until Ludwig had to do it for him, of course by leaning in closely. “Scheisse, what am I to do with...er, what’s your name?” Ludwig asked in hushed tones so as not to wake Arthur. _ _

_ _“It’s Feliciano!” The pest whisper gushed back, close enough to kiss. “And what are you to do with me but be my boss, feed me sausages, and pay me fifty dollars an hour.”_ _

_ _“You’ll get that for a day’s idling if I don’t kill you.” _ _

_ _“Also you can let me play on your ambulance again!” _ _

_ _“The hell I will, Dummkopf.” _ _

_ _Ludwig at last clicked Feliciano's seat belt shut and returned to his own seat. He started the car and drove into the night. However, as he drove, semi-conscious Arthur dreamed he was falling and being enveloped by a vast wilderness, that although wild was somehow safer than every place he'd ever known. Whereas similarly, in the driver seat, hyper-conscious Ludwig, who almost always felt competent and perfectly in control of every situation, daydreamed he was falling same as Arthur, only into a sunny Tuscan valley dominated by useless chatter, incompetency, and skin too refreshed looking to belong to an orderly yet tempting enough to kiss.__


End file.
